The Taste of Ramen is all it Takes V2
by Lil Pyromaniac
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke's first kiss wasn't one of love... Naruto has his head in the clouds afterwards, and seems to be faceplanting everyone or being grabbed...


**\- I just want to say Thank You for being here! To all those coming from the old version of this story, thank you for coming back, and to all those stumbling across this updated version, Welcome! -**

**\- I think I might age the characters a little from their canon ages, especially since this is just a one-shot, it won't affect anything long term. I just feel a little weird writing this about like 12 year old's, so picture them being like 13-14 or something. - **

**\- Now I know that homosexuality isn't for everyone, so this is your warning, this is a SasuNaru, although there isn't any smut or anything really, just know that you've been warned. If you read on or comment your dislike of this couple or attack me because I like and write about it, just know that I probably think worse of you for your homophobia than whatever you think of me. - **

_Thought text Example... Thinking...  
__**~ Flashback text Example ~  
**_**\- Author Note Example -  
**\- Time/Place Setting Example -

* * *

\- This is set pretty much right after the Rookie 9 were placed into their three-man squads -

Naruto wanders down only back streets, no particular destination in mind, just glad to finally escape the cluster of Sasuke's fangirls all blaming him for '_stealing_' their '_precious_' Sasuke's first kiss.

_Like I did it on damn purpose! And why can't anyone be upset that the Bastard stole _'my' _first kiss... _Grumbling to himself with a pout, kicking a stray unfortunate rock that just happened to be on the path. _You know what, when I find out who the hell it has that bumped me, I am going to beat them to pulp... _

So lost in his thoughts and still lingering embarrassment, Naruto fails to notice who is attached to the arm suddenly around his shoulders. He flinches, tensing.

"Hey man, what'cha doing?"

"Not now Dog-Breath, go away," Naruto grumbled at Kiba, but relaxed some.

"Aww, come on man, don't be like that," The underlying jest in Kiba's voice not helping Naruto's current frustration levels.

Naruto sighing and gritting his teeth, "What do you want Dog-Breath?"

"Well ssoor-ry Mr. Moody, just coz there's trouble in paradise for you doesn't mean you can't talk to your friend, your buddy," Kiba clearly teasing.

"There's no fucking paradise, or any trouble, just- clearly you aren't much of a '_friend_' right now so why don't you go '_buddy_' someone else that might actually want to talk to you."

"Fine, since you're just going to stay in this shitty mood, I will damn leave," Kiba jerks his arm back from Naruto and slumps off in the opposite direction.

Now slightly more attentive to his surroundings Naruto notices that at some point he'd wandered onto the paths with benches that rim one of Konoha's many parks. _Suppose I could sit and try to think about something else... _Naruto sighing, taking in the calmness of everything around him. The breeze lightly flowing through the park, taking a leaf with it here and there. _I bet they have no problems, unless it doesn't rain or something, _he chuckles a little to himself, but the fleeting happiness doesn't seem to last, he brought his fingers to his lips. _Life just loves me! Finally, after all these years something good happens, Iruka-Sensei recognized me for me, but then straight back to the usual shittiness and hate... I suppose at least I know why they hate me today at least..._

"Ah, hey... Naruto...?" An unsure voice sounds from next to him.

Looking over he sees pink, "GAH!" _Sakura! _Immediately curling up into the fetal position on the bench to try and protect all his important parts.

"Oh, heh... I'm not going to hurt you Naruto... At least not at the moment," she smiles a little as if to try and reassure him.

Naruto peeks up a little, watching her for a second... _She seems to be telling the truth. _He unrolls himself, sitting on the bench like a normal human again, shuffles a little making some room for her to sit. "So what's up Sakura?" _Not going to turn down a chance to talk to a willing and calm Sakura! _He smiles bright, but his hand comes up to rub the back of his neck in nervousness.

She fidgets a bit before answering, "Today in class, just before the squads were announced... Emm... Naruto, would you do it again?" A lite dusting of pink on her cheeks.

_She isn't talking about... _Naruto just stares, dumbfound, mouth gaping not knowing how to answer her.

Seeming to sense Naruto's brain seizing, Sakura clarifies, "I mean... Kiss Sasuke... -sigh- I mean, I know you didn't do it on purpose... But would you do it again? If you could...?"

Processing what she's saying, the cogs in his head start turning again. "Pfft, ha! That's really funny Sakura!" Uncomfortable chuckle rising in him.

"I'm trying to be serious Naruto." A slight frown marring her features before her face lights up like she's thought of something amazing, "Would you do it... If he tasted like ramen?"

"Ramen!" Naruto stands as if he's just been shocked by the bench, almost in a panic. "I'm going to be late for dinner with Iruka-Sensei!" Current conversation completely forgotten in seconds, he turns to bolt in the direction of Ichiraku's, but is halted by the sudden grip on his arm.

"If he tasted like ramen, would you do it?" Pushing him to answer.

Focused on nothing but ramen and not wanting to be any later for Iruka-Sensei he blurts an answer to make her happy and let him go. "Yeah, sure, whatever," dismissing her and running off without a second thought.

Out of breath by the time Ichiraku's is in sight, and Iruka-sensei standing out front waiting for him. "Iruka-Sensei!" Waving and smiling as he stops in front of the man.

"Naruto! There you are. I know I taught you better, it's not like you to be late, especially when ramen is involved." Iruka's face shifting from a small amount of disappointment then to worry, looking Naruto over head to toe.

"Heh, sorry... I was, uh, talking to Sakura," Not that he could remember what they were talking about. _That doesn't matter now anyway, ramen time! _

Small smile now on Iruka's face, "Well, you ready to eat now then?"

"Sure Am!" Naruto's overly loud reply accompanied by a fist pump in the air.

In no time Naruto is finishing his second bowl, ready for his third. Upon hearing someone enter the far end of the stand and order, he looks over, mouth full and overflowing with noodles, he nearly chokes _and _nearly falls off his stool...

_Sasuke!? Why would he be here, the Bastard hates ramen, he's made that abundantly clear to me before... _"What happened to your hate and disgust of ramen Sasuke?"

Sasuke barely showed any sign of acknowledgement, but a cryptic answer came anyway, "Hn... I didn't have much of a choice... Chased by the stupid gaggle of squealing _things_."

Scowling, Naruto turned back to eating. _He's so unnecessarily rude, Bastard... He's not distracting me from my ramen today though! _Naruto moved onto his fourth bowl.

Sasuke left at some point, Naruto barely noticing him anymore, but what he did notice is the lack of conversation between Iruka and himself. _He's rarely this quiet..._ "Iruka-Sensei, are you ok?"

"Hm?... Oh, yes, I'm fine Naruto, just a hard day with the new class. No need to worry," Iruka smiles and ruffles Naruto's hair affectionately.

Naruto pouts. "I'm not a kid anymore Iruka-Sensei," he reaches up to fidget with his forehead protector.

"Ichiraku's again next week?"

"Hell Yeah!" Naruto already over-excited about the thought of ramen again, even though he'd just downed eight bowls.

"I'll see you here, _on time_, next week," Still smiling, Iruka waves as he turns to head home.

Smiling back and waving Naruto turns in the opposite direction to head home himself, but before he's even finished his 180 turn, his side bulldozers into someone, _Gah! _Tripping to catch himself.

"Naruto... Come with me," Sakura, seemingly in a hurry, takes Naruto's wrist not waiting for conformation for her _request_ dragging him behind her.

Naruto of course, highly confused but trying to make lite of an odd situation, "Heh... So where are we going _together_, Sakura?"

"Hmph..." Small frown appearing, "You'll see Naruto..."

_Where the hell is she taking me, feels like she's been dragging me all over the country! And if I ask her where... Or if I try to talk to her at all, she just turns and looks all angry or something... She's... She's not leading me to some sort of punishment... Or some dungeon... Oh, Kami, how did I get myself into this situation... _

As Naruto started to panic in his unrealistic thoughts, Sakura stopped behind a tree, "Okay, I think we're here."

He nearly ran into her for a second time before catching himself and looking around, "We're here?"

Peaking around the tree then turning to face Naruto, "Yeah. Naruto, you seemed distracted, do you remember the conversation we had earlier?"

"Uhh..." _We had a conversation before...? I had dinner with Iruka-Sensei, and I was nearly late... Because I had been talking to Sakura! ... But, what did we talk about again...?_

Bringing her hand to her face and sighing Sakura pushes on, "I'm not surprised really. We were talking about you kissing Sasuke, _again_."

Naruto's jaw figuratively hit the ground, a few disturbing memories coming back to him, "Yeah, I remember a little now I suppose."

"Do you remember that you agreed to kiss Sasuke again, if he tasted like ramen...?" Talking matter-of-factly she smirked like she was winning a contest.

"I... I Did What!?"

"Shhhhhhhhh!"

"W-wait, don't _you_ love Sasuke and want him to kiss _you_!? And whatever other weird stuff."

"It's not weird stuff!... And w-well, I don't know, I kind of think there is something I figured out today in class... Anyway, are _you_, Naruto, ready to kiss Sasuke a second time?"

"That's why you dragged me out here...? All these questions are because you _want_ me to-to... kiss the Bastard again?"

Sakura smiled sweetly. "Oh come on, Sasuke can't be a bad kisser, he's too handsome..." She trailed off, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What does him being attractive have to do with his kissing ability...?"

"... Uhh..."

"I-I mean... Just... I am not kissing Sasuke again... -sigh- I'm going." _What the hell is she thinking... _

"No!" Reaching out to stop him, "Naruto, don't go, jus- He's coming! Please, do it for me... besides, he'd taste like ramen at the moment... you'll get _something_ good out of it."

"It... it was YOU that cornered him at Ichiraku's!"

"That doesn't really matter, but yes. Now go kiss him! Do it for me... do it because he tastes like ramen, and do it because you said you would."

"But, I never meant to say that..."

"But you did. Go, quick, here he comes!"

Jaw flapping away like a fish, panicking, all he can muster with a small voice is, "... no..."

Sakura's fists clench, she is clearly frustrated, "It's either you do it and maybe get hurt by Sasuke, or you don't and definitely get hurt by me... What will it be...?"

_My life is flashing before my eyes... _"Fine..." _Maybe death will be faster with Sasuke...? _

Sakura smiles and unceremoniously shoves Naruto from behind the tree... Straight into the calm and casually strolling Sasuke.

"Hn... Idiot." And Sasuke just calmly and casually goes to step around Naruto.

"H-hey S-sasuke...?" Nervously stumbling over his words.

Sasuke stops and turns, unimpressed, to look at Naruto, "What?"

"I... Umm... I need to... err..." The cog wheels in Naruto's head have stopped.

Sasuke glances at Naruto aaannnnddd strolls on.

Naruto turns and sees Sakura still behind the tree motioning for him to follow Sasuke. _I'm not getting out of this... This is fine... life is fine... I'm about to die, but that's fine too... _

Naruto steps in front of Sasuke, "Listen, I-I... -sigh-"

"Get out of my way Idiot," Impatience clear in Sasuke's voice.

_Don't think about it._ Naruto takes Sasuke's shoulders and steps closer, leaning in and crushing their lips together, harsh with inexperience. _Mmm, he does taste like ramen... _He instinctually parts his lips slightly letting his tongue slip out seeking more of the ramen flavour.

Barely noticing any of his own actions anymore, his hands loosen from Sasuke's shoulders and slide down to a more comfortable fit on the lean waist, Naruto moves in more with his whole body, enjoying the warmth, very much something he didn't know he'd like.

Sasuke wasn't exactly a stone statue, he allowed Naruto's actions, let himself be pressed against, moved his arms to encircle his attackers neck in an embrace, and responded, just as inexperienced, with his lips. Copying Naruto's actions in letting his tongue slip out so they could battle.

Feeling the response against him and feeding off of it, Naruto started to become greedy, wanting more of the ramen taste that is drawing him in. Though, unknown yet to Naruto, ramen wasn't the flavour or taste he was searching for anymore, he wanted more of Sasuke. Their bodies now bursting all personal space bubbles and then some.

Naruto's hands have somehow managed to tease the edge of Sasuke's shirt and find their way to his skin. Something about the direct skin contact created a possessive and dominant urge from Naruto.

Finally pulling apart for breath, having starved themselves while being truly lost in the moment. Their forehead protectors clink as they lean on one another panting, a small smirk gracing Sasuke's features, but Naruto, he freezes, complete shock and disbelief.

As Sasuke registers everything that just happened and Naruto's reaction, his midnight eyes shine with a dangerous warning.

Naruto slips his hands from Sasuke and bounces back a few steps as if he'd been stung, his heart racing, he takes off as fast as his body will allow. _What do I do now...? What _did_ I just do...? What just happened to me, I couldn't control myself... _As seemed to be the normal for today, Naruto is so lost in thought that he didn't notice the two people following him.

Someone doesn't seem to like not being noticed and makes their presence known in the form of a kunai, with a _thunk!_ it hits a tree just as Naruto speeds past it.

_Shit!... How am I going to survive...!? ... If I can get to Iruka-Sensei's, maybe he can help? _Naruto thought's just descending into incoherent need for survival.

This time it was _thunk! thunk! thunk! _as a set of shuriken embedded themselves in the next poor passing tree, barely missing his arm.

Naruto nearly squeals in excitement and relief as Iruka's apartment building comes into sight.

But all his hopes are dashed as he jerks to a stop, his head whips around to see his sleeve stuck to a tree with a kunai. _Why me? _

"... I didn't say run away after... -huff-huff-huff- ... Heh, although, I didn't say molest him either," Sakura shakes her head as she fully regains her breath. "You really don't know how to listen do you Naruto?"

Naruto still panicking, flailing and failing to pull his sleeve free. "Sakura! He's going to kill me, or at least close to it!" _Success_! Finally yanking the kunai free. "I can't believe you convinced me to do it! GAH!" He turns to take off, nearly faceplanting the tree as, for the millionth time today, he is stopped, an almost vice-like grip on his wrist. "Sakura I don't have time for this," Trying to yank free and continue his run, turning after no success.

"That's n-not me Naruto..." Her voice barely more than a squeak.

Seeing Sasuke attached to the arm holding his, _Kami, let me sprout leaves and turn into a tree... _

_Angry_ doesn't even begin to describe how Sasuke looks, _He's pissed... he's beyond pissed..._

"That's The Only Reason You Kissed Me!?" Sasuke mostly talking through his teeth.

Naruto seeming to miss the intention behind Sasuke's words, just babbling panicked, "W-well... Yeah! It's all her fault, get her instead! I h-had nothing to do with any of it."

Before Sasuke could act on his anger, Sakura puts up her finger all matter-of-factly, "Wait a minute Naruto, that's not entirely true. Yes, I _asked_ you to kiss Sasuke, which you agreed to, but I never said anything about making out with him, or more accurately, molesting him... That, Naruto, is completely on _you_!" She finishes with a nod knowing that should keep her out of the firing line.

Naruto looks like he's trying to shrink into non-existence as Sasuke turns back to him, "Hn, is that true Naruto?"

"W-well... umm... err... -sigh- y-yeah..." Naruto falters, giving up in defeat. He squeezes his eyes shut, expecting pain... but gasps, nearly winded as he's shoved against the tree behind him, "W-wha-"

Before he realizes what's happening he feels the heat from Sasuke's body pressing him into the tree, and then lips are on his, moving, aggressive and dominant, asking for entry... Naruto gives in, he doesn't want to admit it, but he's enjoying this.

_... How is this more enjoyable than ramen... _

Sasuke seeming to have made his point pulls out of the kiss, one he initiated this time, in need of air. His cheek brushes Naruto's as his mouth moves to whisper into his ear, "Never try to dominate me again Na-ru-to..."

The breath of Sasuke's whisper and threat causes a shiver of pleasure to run through him, something he's never felt before, but he wants to feel again, and soon. He smiles a little, feeling feisty now, "And if I do Teme?"

"Hn," Sasuke smirks. "You can try, but you'll never be able to _Dobe_," he lightly pecks the corner of Naruto's lips before pulling away.

Silence reigns as Naruto just stares at Sasuke, questioning everything he's ever known, not only about Sasuke, but himself. _... I enjoyed that...? Sasuke's gay...? am... am I gay...? What even is happening!? ... Do I- _

"It Worked!" The tense lull shattered by Sakura's voice, "Oh Kami, thank you!" Her arms above her head in triumph.

_That's right... Sakura _wanted_ this... _Naruto still, surprisingly, has no words.

Looking at her like she alone is the reason for any irritation in his life, Sasuke asks glaring, "What _worked_?"

She seems almost giddy with joy replying, "Well, after class today, I made a bet with Ino; If I could get Sasuke with the last person everyone would expect, and get over him myself... She would have to admit, for the rest of forever, that I am better than her! Which, you know, I already knew that, but she has to acknowledge it as total truth!"

Sasuke just rolls his eyes and turns back to the lost looking Naruto, before he can console him however-

"I beat Ino-Pig, I beat Ino-Pig, I beat Ino-Pig!" Sakura chanting her apparent victory. "This is the best day of my liii-fe!" She sing-songed as she turned and skipped off, probably to brag to Ino.

"No," Sasuke turns to Naruto, placing a hand on his cheek. "This is the best day of _my_ life," a small smile gracing his features.

_I've never seen him smile... _"Sasuke... I-I ... -sigh-" _What do I even say... Where do we even go from here...? _

"Naruto, I know what it's like, I've had years to adjust to my feelings... I just never believed anything would ever be able to come of them... I've had a crush on you for years and I think it's developed into more, though I never wanted to accept it... I know this might take you time, but I'd like to give this a try, _us_..."

Naruto stood, eyes wide, trying to process so many things... so much has happened in just one day. He leaned into Sasuke's hand on his cheek, liking the feeling of the caress, "Yes..."

"Yes?" Emotions dancing, for the first time in years, in the dark eyes of midnight.

"Heh... I don't know much, this has all happened very suddenly, but I think I like this... I think I like you... yeah, I think we try _us_..." A beaming smile erupted on Naruto's face, he'd never felt like this before.

Sasuke pulled him into an embrace, mumbling, "... You don't have to say it back... but, I just want you to know that I love you Naruto..."

_I can't decide if I'm in heaven or hell... What a day... _Naruto hugged back, burying his face in Sasuke's oversized collar, "Teme..." He feels unsure, slightly embarrassed... but truly happy.

"Dobe"

* * *

**\- I welcome all feedback/comments/constructive criticism. I hope to hear from you! - **

**\- Thank you for reading! - **


End file.
